


Under The Storm

by FLucyM



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLucyM/pseuds/FLucyM
Summary: One rainy day, that's the only thing that you need to save someone's life sometimes.  And that's what happened to the little Sonmi, a girl who a newbie doctor named Seunghoon found in a nearby park.  He and his boyfriend Jinwoo let her into their house and maybe she would let them in as well.





	Under The Storm

The forecast had told that the storm would be the worst in five years, but he thought that like always they were mistaken. But not that day, in particular, the sky was beautiful, yet terrifying. A mix of gray with orange and pink.

'Hey! They were most of the time', Seunghoon thought.

"Those aren't normal," he told to himself. He kept walking, passing through a park. The one he always sees either to work or in his way home. The wind was making the trees dance, it was scary yet again beautiful. Seunghoon thought about that maybe in another life, at another time he would like to be a dancer.

"Calm down, you are going to be fine" He heard. '"it's going to pass, is just a little of rain"

There was something, or rather someone under one of the benches.

He came closer, trying to make his steps as quieter as possible, to not scare the whatever was hiding in there, he looked under the bench and saw a little girl partially wet, with light clothes. She suddenly turned and looked at him, but didn't seem in the least scared, a detail that surprised him.

"Do you need something... sir?" She asked, her voice like a whisper over the sound of the wind.

"Well," He said with a smile. "I was wondering what was a small kid doing in this awful weather? Why are you here all alone?" 

"It's a dry place," she said hugging herself more tightly."Is going to rain soon. You should go to your house sir"

And that's when he realized who that little girl was. He saw her in the neighborhood market helping people, or how she usually put working.

One of the women from that same market took her to his clinic one day, worried about that little girl's hand. He tried to remember why and... 'maybe it was that one time that she had wounded her wrist' when she had tried to lift something three times her weight.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked looking at her with caring eyes.

"Yes, you are the doctor" She answered with a smile. She remembered him being nice, but you also had to be careful of nice people.

"Would you like to come to my house? Is not really big, but I think is dryer that under the bench" he offered. 

She wanted to say yes, and run to a safer place, she was scared of storms. But she hesitated, after all, nine years of living in this world had taught her that much, to not trust anything nor anyone. She didn't know if she could pass through another one of those experiences.

He saw the indecision in her eyes and tried to coerce her saying,

"Just for tonight" Giving his hand for her to take "Ok?".

And she took it.

They were now walking to Seunghoon's apartment, the one he shared with his boyfriend. 'How I'm going to explain the kid? he thought, 'Hey honey look what I got!... yeah not the best idea'. 

"What's your name?" The little girl asked with curiosity filling her eyes. "I know you are a doctor but I don't remember your name", she explained.

"Oh! Yes! I'm Lee Seunghoon, and I'm a doctor, but you already knew that... you are really smart" He said making her giggle. "What is yours, little lady?"

"Sonmi" She simply said, looking at the ground, no last name no nothing. Just that.

They arrived at the apartment just in time, after they pass through the building's door the rain started pouring like there was no tomorrow. He led the way to his little and cozy apartment, just one bedroom, a lovely kitchen/diner/living room, a small closet and a bathroom. They didn't need more, they were only two on the house.... well that without the two cats and the dog, but those didn't take that much space.

She followed him until they were in front of the door 4A. Both of the sighted, the both for different reasons, but they armed themselves with courage and walked through that door.

Jinwoo was there standing up as soon as he heard the door. He was about to reprimand his younger boyfriend because it was late, and there was a storm and... But then he looked at the little girl with big eyes and couldn't say a thing.

He knew about her, nowhere she came from, she just appeared one day. But he knew she was "the homeless girl".

"I can explain" Seunghoon whispered. 

"You better" was the answer that made a cold run through the younger back.

Jinwoo looked at her with a smile and caring eyes "Hello I'm Jinwoo, what's your name?"

"Sonmi" She answered for the second time in a day. Not that many times has she been asked her name there was nobody who cared.


End file.
